new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Brothers and Sisters of Silence
Shunned from society, the Brothers and Sisters of Silence are usually small communities that can be found in several nations that either endorse or fully allow the Way of Fire. Though many fear afflicted people and treat them as pariahs, such as lepers, there is a place for them. A home and a purpose are granted to those who suffer horrible afflictions, usually leprosy, and become Brothers or Sisters of Silence. Etmology The name of this brother- and sisterhood is rather ominous. One that isn't known with them or what their purpose is may even think that they are some shinobi that have devoted their life in the service of their God. However, this is far from true. The Brothers and Sisters of Silence have adopted such a name for their communities for their relative silence to the 'outside' world. Within their small communities, they tend to shun much contact with the world and tend to their purpose. Which is more often than not that of a purpose served for religion. From writing books to creating art but also some other, more mundane, tasks. Their silence serves both to protect those who seek sanctuary from a world that condemns them for their afflictions as well to protect the outside world from their afflictions. General Information The Brothers and Sisters of Silence are usually communities that have little contact with the world. They are avoided by many, for the fear of catching their affliction. But if visiting them, one would almost seem to cross boundaries and enter a new world. One of order and silence. Where every person seems to have a purpose. These communities are usually capable of maintaining their own needs, for it is in their belief that they don't need luxuries - which is argued by more pragmatic minds among them that it won't help them to forget about their affliction. Their usual contact is that with shrines or temples that are devoted to their God. A community of the Brothers and Sisters of Silence is usually headed by a Father or a Mother. These figures tend to be chosen among their community, usually for either seniority or omens that point out that they are chosen by God. Rules As one might expect, the Brothers and Sisters of Silence have their own set of rules that are strictly followed. Breaking even one rule usually tends to be cast out of their community, which typically seems to lead to a lonely, painful death. For those who are cast out of their communities aren't accepted back into the world, certainly not if they wear the Mark of Shame. Those who still try are usually killed and burned, out of fear of the affliction spreading. * Though the communities aren't led by one central figure, their rules tend to be following the same trend. What follows is the kind of rules that one will likely find in the few communities. * Anybody that desires to join a community must be honest about their affliction and past. They must swear to let their previous life go and adopt a new name. * Contact with the outside world tends to be severed and remain as such. Both for the protection of the afflicted as for the outside world. They must find and accept a new purpose, usually to serve God. * Stealing or causing any kind of harm isn't tolerated. While minor transgressions won't be punished harshly, those who don't repent or cooperate are cast out. They will receive the Mark of Shame, which is always burned on their forehead and hands with a hot iron. * The Brothers and Sisters always wear masks. This is to not startle those who either visit their communities or each other - for one has either suffered longer or a harsher affliction than another. These masks tend to be made out of iron and in simple shapes of faces. When not in the presence of visitors or feel at comfort, the Brothers and Sisters will remove their masks. But it is strictly forbidden for them to remove them in the company of outsiders. * The Brothers and Sisters of Silence are sometimes considered to be some kind of secret organisation - using the image of being victims of terrible afflictions to hide their true purpose. These rumours sometimes are strengthened because those with a military or noble background join voluntarily. Almost all that do because they want to protect their loved ones from being infected by their afflictions. Others because they believe they can serve their God better. Trivia * The Brothers and Sisters of Silence are roughly based on the Order of Saint Lazarus, which actually exist to this day. ** The Order of Saint Lazarus of Jerusalem, also known as the Leper Brothers of Jerusalem or simply as Lazarists, was a Catholic military order founded by crusaders around 1119 at a leper hospital in Jerusalem, Kingdom of Jerusalem, whose care became its original purpose, named after their patron saint, Lazarus. Category:Way of Fire Category:Order Category:Religion